Bathwater
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Squall and Quistis are now an item. Quistis feels that Rinoa still has something Squall, thus the two pull a prank on Rinoa. They say that they have broken up and see what Rinoa does...What will happen?? R+R!! A Quall?? But it's a fic by The Vogue Moogl


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...

Summary: Squall and Quistis are now an item. Quistis feels that Rinoa still has something Squall, thus the two pull a prank on Rinoa. They say that they have broken up and see what Rinoa does...What will happen?? R+R!!!

Note: I was inspired to write this story because, guess what Star Wars fans????????????????? NSYNC IS MAKING A CAMEO APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT STAR WARS FILM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!! This is a sad day for Star Wars fans....well, at least they are supposed to blow up and die, I'LL PAY TO SEE THAT!!!!

Dedication: To all of my friends....They kinda hooked me up with my girlfriend, hehe...*scratches neck*

~*_Bathwater*~_

_~*Chapter 1: The Curtain Opens *~_

_*******************************_

_"Hey." Selphie began as she looked at Rinoa. Rinoa lifted her head from the cafeteria table. She flicked her head to the side as to move her hair from her eyes. "You ok sleepy head?" she asked cheerfully._

_"No." Rinoa simply responded as she rested her head back down onto the table. Selphie grabbed her wrist._

_"C'mon lets get you to bed." Selphie said as she pulled Rinoa to her feet. Selphie flung Rinoa's arm around her shoulder. "What's gotten into you lately?" Selphie asked Rinoa as they made their way to her dorm._

_"Squall." Rinoa quietly answered._

_"Oh." Selphie simply replied. "Why has that been on your mind so much?" she asked, curiosity filling her._

_"It's like they shove their romance in my face." Rinoa answered depressingly._

_"Quistis and Squall?" Selphie asked. Rinoa nodded weakly. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Selphie took quick notice of her sadness. She made her way over to the nearest bench and set Rinoa down on it. "Let's talk." Selphie said as she put a hand to Rinoa's shoulder._

_"In my room." Rinoa said as she stood up. Selphie followed._

_"Hyne she is pathetic." Quistis laughed as she watched Selphie caring Rinoa to the bench from the 2nd floor. "I can't believe you actually dated her once." Quistis joked._

_"I know, she is pretty sad." Squall added as he looked on._

_"Oh, here comes Irvine. Lets show him." Quistis said._

_"Hey Irvine!" Squall called to him. Irvine looked over and rolled his eyes, but came over anyways._

_"Look at how pathetic Rinoa is." Quistis laughed as she pointed to the floor below. Irvine looked at her with quizzical eyes._

_"See I would, but I have this thing called a life." Irvine said as he walked away. Irvine stopped in his tracks just seconds after he began to leave. _

_"Yeah right." Quistis quietly said. Irvine jerked around._

_"Yes Quistis I have a life. And sadly you don't." Irvine said as he towered over her._

_"Yes, I have a life." she retorted_

_"Then you must have one boring ass life if you waist your time staring at Rinoa!" he countered. He jerked around once more and began to walk for the elevator._

_"Now tell me." Selphie commanded to Rinoa as she sat across from her on the bed._

_"Squall is my knight." Rinoa told her. "Whatever happened to that?" Rinoa asked. She didn't expect answer but it was good to have it out in the open. "He got up and left." Rinoa added._

_"He isn't your knight if you don't love him." Selphie reminded the distraught Rinoa. Rinoa remained silent. "You still love me?" Selphie asked. Rinoa's mouth remained shut and her head remained down, hair covering her features. Selphie didn't ask another question, just remained silent. Questions seemed so irrelevant at the moment. It was like asking 'What is Spam made of?' at a funereal._

_"You know," Selphie began. "I was real jealous of you and Squall." Selphie confessed as she crawled forward on the bed closer to Rinoa. Rinoa laughed lightly. It was good to hear a bit of humor at that moment. It was no longer silent. Rinoa had always felt that silence was awkward and Selphie knew it._

_"I wish Squall still liked me." Rinoa said as she lifted her head, her hair uncovering her face._

_"C'mon." Selphie began with a stern face and a proud voice. "Squall is gonna get all over your case if you don't shape up. You gotta be strong!" she told her. Rinoa smiled for the support her friend was giving. _

_"You're right." Rinoa agreed. "I'll show him whose hurt!" she stated proudly. Selphie began laughing and soon Rinoa joined in with her. But there laughing was silenced as Rinoa's door was thrown open._

_"Quistis has no life." Irvine said through clenched teeth._

_"What do you mean?" Selphie asked as she placed her legs over the side of Rinoa's bed._

_"She was staring at Rinoa and calling her pathetic." Irvine said again through clenched teeth. He threw himself onto Rinoa's bed, causing Rinoa and Selphie to jump up with the bed._

_Rinoa was scared to ask her next question, but it had to be answered. "Was Squall there with her?" Rinoa asked in a small voice as she placed her head down. Irvine was silent. A sure sign of a yes answer. Rinoa felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Still so many months and still no refuge from Quistis and Squall. They seemed to go out of their way to make her feel miserable._

_"Don't worry about them. They are just jerks." Irvine assured her._

_"I'm sure." Rinoa agreed not full heartedly. They weren't jerks. She was the jerk, if they insisted on picking on her. But one question was looming in her mind like a rain cloud just waiting to unleash more rain from which her sadness sprang from. What did she do?_

_"You know Squall?" Quistis began as she leaned against the second floor railing. "I think Rinoa still likes you." she told him._

_"Oh really." he said not exactly caring, as he fiddled with his jacket's zipper._

_"And I think we can use that to our advantage." she said with an evil smirk. "I'll tell you the plan after I've set the stage for this." she said as she began to run off for the elevator._

_"Oh really." Squall said absent mindedly, still fiddling with his jacket's zipper......._

_**************************************_

A/N: Well??? WELL!??!!? I hope this is good........You silly mortals...

Well Quistis lovers and Rinoa haters?? You haven' a good time??

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
